


The Tooka Doll

by Glass_Oceans



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooka doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Before leaving on a mission, Kylo wants to present Hux with a small gift... Hux is somewhat unimpressed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frapandfurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/gifts).



“Take it!”

Hux sighed as he sat back in his chair, removing his glasses. Though the action gave him some much needed distance, he couldn’t bring himself to focus on the lurid coloured item in Ren’s hand. Hux pinched the bridge of his nose, the glasses hanging from between his fingers.

“What is it?”

Kylo turned his hand to look at the doll, as if it might have transformed itself into something new while being proffered to Hux.

“It’s a Tooka doll.”

“And its purpose?”

“It’s a doll, Hux, you play with it.”

Hux placed his wire-framed glasses back across his face, staring balefully at Kylo in the hopes that he wouldn’t actually have to say the words dripping through his mind.

“Ok, alright, you don’t _play_ play with it…”

“I should hope not.”

“Look, just… you take this one,” Kylo rushed out, setting the small purple bodied doll down on Hux’s desk, leaning against his half empty mug of caf.

“And I’ve got the matching one.”

Hux looked up as Kylo swept back his robes, revealing a doll that matched in shape, yellow bodied with a riot of colours on its pointed limbs, clipped to his belt next to his ‘saber.  
Hux stared at the rough made doll until Kylo lowered his robes back into place, rending the doll undetectable. Dropping his eyes to the purple doll on his desk, he reached forward and plucked it up, holding it between gloved fingers, turning it this way and that as if it was something distasteful.

With the same hand he opened up the middle drawer of his desk, dropping the doll inside, before folding his hands neatly on the desktop and looked at Kylo. Kylo himself was still staring at the drawer Hux had deposited the doll in, a pathetically soft expression on his face. He should be grateful Hux hadn’t just thrown it straight in the waste disposal.

“Was there anything else Ren?”

Kylo drew his mouth closed, smoothing out his features as he looked back at Hux.

“No Hux, nothing else.”

“Very well. I understand you’ll be departing for your latest mission shortly. Can I expect to receive your report promptly this time?”

“As prompt as ever, General.”

Hux glanced over the top of his glasses at Kylo again, before picking up his datapad and returning to the review that Kylo’s arrival had interrupted. He was aware of Kylo standing there a few moments longer, simply looking at him, but he would not allow his work to be interrupted again. He told himself he wasn’t aware of when Kylo left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ren's mission continues, Hux learns to "appreciate" his gift

If the purpose of Ren’s.. Gift, had been to remind Hux of him while he was away on mission, it had certainly achieved that. 

Despite being relegated to the second drawer, Hux seemed to find himself opening that same drawer more times in the following weeks that it had the entire time the desk had sat in his office. Flimsi printed reports would appear under it’s homespun hide. Stationary he had never had call to need before, he would now find only after he had swept the thing out of the way at least two times, summoning up some third dimension that wasn’t otherwise accessible. It was like the creature had been made to be equally as annoying and in the way as it’s owner. 

When Hux sat down at this desk after an overlong shift and opened the drawer to once again find it mysterious on top of all the other contents, he lost patience and flung it into the otherwise empty bottom drawer. Drawer slammed shut, Hux rested his elbows on the desk, rubbing his temples as he contemplated the reports he had yet to get through. His neck and shoulders were stiff, and he wanted nothing more than to sink into bed. Sighing deeply, he retrieved a fresh cup of caf and sat down to begin reading. 

Despite the caf, the words seemed to dance across the page as he was reading. Tiredness. He was just tired, it wasn’t that he needed glasses. Hux frowned. Mitaka had only made that suggestion once, after catching Hux squinting at a report in the early morning, and had been too scared to mention it since. But this.. This was just… 

Hux sat back in his chair, ignoring the datapad and it’s demands. He tapped the ‘pad with one hand, dragging it to the edge of the table, pulling it out until it teetered at the edge. That wasn’t going to work. 

Unwittingly, he found his eyes dragged down to the drawer he had managed to avoid opening in over a week. Lips pressed, he reached down to slowly pull the drawer open, as if expecting the creature to launch itself in a vicious attack. Green button eyes winked up at him as the toy was exposed to the light. Hux picked it up, squeezing it’s middle slightly as he did. Placing it flat on the desk, he propped the datapad against it. Perfect. Who knew, it had a use after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small, sweet story for [obsessions-and-dreams](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/), uploaded to AO3, because she's so lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not what it looks like...honest

Hux came awake all at once, lying still in his bed as he tried to determine what had woken him. Long moments passed as he strained to listen to the room about him, keeping his breathing shallow so as not to alert any intruders. It was unlikely to be Ren; for all his ability to move silently when he wanted, his damn abilities would have sensed the moment Hux had awoken, and he would never have been able to restrain himself from jumping on to the bed to annoy Hux.

On completion a slow count of three hundred, he opened his eyes and turned his head on the pillow. At first he could make nothing out, but the glint of a bright green eye caught his attention. He froze, staring back at it, but slowly realised that the eye, if that was what it truly was, was not blinking or moving at all.

“Lights, 10%,” Hux rasped, his voice rough from sleep.

With the illumination, the green eye resolved into the Tooka doll, lying on its side on the floor. Hux groaned as he pulled himself upright. He shuffled out of the bed, bare feet padding across the floor to pick up the doll from where it had fallen. Now beside his desk, he could see that his datapad, previously propped up by the doll had fallen flat, pushing the Tooka onto the floor. The noise of one of the other must have been what woken him.

“Your master isn’t here, and still he disrupts my night’s sleep” he said to the doll in his hand, squeezing it for good measure.

Hux kept the doll in his hand as he crossed back to the bed, sitting down heavily and staring at it. He felt fuzzy headed, tired from being woken in the middle of his sleep cycle. The doll should have been back in his desk drawer, there was no reason for him to have carried it over to bed... Hux yawned then, wide enough to hear his jaw crack, so he set the doll down and climbed back under the covers.

When Hux woke again it was to the slight reverberation of the mattress under him, a resonant frequency designed to put his teeth on edge. Steeling himself, he rolled over to look up at Ren who was sitting at the edge of the bed, his long legs stretched out and waving back and forth with enough vigour to produce the vibration that had woken him.

“What do you want?”

Ren’s smile grew broader, his eyes sparkling. It was too early in the kriffing day for this. Ren hadn’t even had the decency to wake him up with caf. He raised one hand to scrub across his face, stopping when his fingers squeezed around rough woollen fibres. Hux turned his head away from Ren. The damned Tooka doll was still in his hand. He must have fallen right asleep still holding on to it.

“Sleep well did you?” Ren asked in a sing-song tone.

Hux sighed. No matter how he tried to explain this, Ren wasn’t going to let him live this down.

“All tucked up with your Tooka while you missed me?”

Damnit, the man was insufferably smug. He tightened his grip until the stuffing behind the button eyes bulged, but the thought of throwing the doll in Ren’s face never even occurred to him.

**Author's Note:**

> A small, sweet story for [obsessions-and-dreams](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/), uploaded to AO3, because she's so lovely.


End file.
